The Price of Greed
by Fujiwara Tadayoshi
Summary: Kaguya has fallen and Sasuke and Naruto have unfinished business. Sasuke succeeds in taking the Senjutsu Chakra of the Sage of Six Paths from Naruto and is preparing to take over the world. Hagaromo utilizes his connection to Naruto to use the last of his energy and send Naruto back to the time where Sasuke could be changed. As Naruto awakens he's in the Forest of Death. Requested
1. Chapter 1

As the final blow was laid upon Kaguya and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, they knew it was all over. With Kaguya finally being sealed up and everything wrapping up closely, there was only one thing left to do. To settle the battle between them. The Edo Tensei constructs had begun to fade away. As Sasuke and Naruto headed off for their final battle, Naruto began to think about everything that has happened so far. The battle was nearing it's end, he would finally be able to fight Sasuke, to bring him back. He could feel the goal was within reach.

As Naruto looked at Sasuke, he could see nothing but determination in the man's eyes. A hint of blood lust calling for Naruto's death. But all Naruto could truly see, was a brother who needed to be saved from himself. As Naruto and Sasuke rushed off to meet in battle once again, their clash began to shake the foundations of the Valley of the End. They needed this closure and it had to happen. There was no avoiding it.

As Naruto continued to fight against Sasuke he began to felt the fatigue of his battle with Kaguya. Facing Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, all at once was tiring, and he was reaching his limit. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slammed his face into the ground. The Kyuubi inside of him began to gather just enough Natural Energy to allow him to enter his sage mode and utilize his chakra. Suddenly, he felt it being pulled away from him.

"This is one of the abilities of my Rin'negan. The power to drain away chakra. I'm not letting you access that sage mode of yours this time. It's over...Naruto." Sasuke stated as Naruto began to feel the sage chakra being pulled from him.

The sage of six paths felt his chakra being pulled away from Naruto. "This isn't good. If he gain's all the power of the six paths, he'll be unstoppable. Is he going to plunge the world into darkness once again." he thought to himself. Closing his eyes and forming a single hand gesture. Gathering up the rest of his chakra, he appeared before Naruto and Sasuke.

"I had given both of you a bit of my power hoping that this time things would be different. But the cycle is repeating again and at this rate there will never be peace. This time, I myself will intervene. Naruto Uzumaki, I am entrusting this mission to you. Save Sasuke from this dark path he walks and end the cycle of hatred as you have been tasked to do this."

Suddenly a bright light wrapped everyone and began to shake the entire world. As the light dimmed down Naruto began to come to first. As he looked around he felt different. He felt a bit shorter and a bit lighter as well. As he looked at his hand, it seemed a bit smaller. What was he doing in his old outfit? As he stood up to bush himself off he realized where he was laying.

"What..am I doing in the forest of death?" He stated as a large snake went towards him about to devour him. Naruto stood up as he called upon his chakra, feeling as if it was back to full strength. As he launched a massive punch against the snake, entering his sage mode as he tossed the snake through the forest. "No...no way. This can't be happening!?" he stated out loud as he looked around.

He had been thrown back in time by the sage of six paths. He didn't believe it to be possible, but apparently he had kept his skills from his life before hand. Naruto felt a huge weight on his shoulder that he could be able to change everything, to stop them from ever going bad. To save Sasuke and keep his brother protected.

Utilizing his speed he appeared before Sasuke in a yellow flash as Orochimaru was about to reveal himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe at his speed. "Since...since when can he do that!?" Sasuke stated outloud at mere awe and shock.

"My my...what do we have here. I thought my snake would surely finish you off." Orochimaru stated. While still disguised he licked his lips a bit. Almost stalking Naruto as a prey.

"Cut the crap you Snake Bastard! This time I'm going to make sure you don't get your dirty hands on Sasuke. Orochimaru looked confused. Did this brat know who he was? As he disappeared using a bit of his power and speed, Naruto completely reacted blocking his attack.

'He's slower' Naruto thought. 'That means I don't have to hold back against him!' He finished as he launched a Sage enduced punch towards Orochimaru's face. While he dodged the initial punch itself, the sage chakra struck him launching him into the air as Naruto appeared above him. "Rasengan!" he stated as the rasengan struck the snake in his stomach sending him spiraling down into the tree branches below breaking each and everyone of them before turning into a pile of mud.

"That...was close. What is with this brat. I'm sensing something off about him!" Orochimaru stated. He backed off for now. ANBU were approaching and he couldn't get Sasuke like this. "I'll be back...I will have Sasuke, you will not stop me." he stated as he sunk into the ground disappearing. As Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Sakura he smiled. "I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, but we need to move now." Naruto stated as they nodded. They took off for the tower in silence. Soon their questions would be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood guard over the sleeping forms of Naruto and Sasuke. Unknown to hear, Naruto was having a conversation with an ancient being while sleep. As Naruto appeared in his mindscape with a fading image of the Sage of Six Paths among him, he decided to ask what had happened.

"Alright...So why am I here. How did I get here...what's going on old sage?" Naruto asked. The sage looked at him a bit before he began to stroke his chin. How to tell the boy that he was brought back to the past to deal with this. There were set rules about affecting the world at large, but this was for the greater good. Leaving things up to Fate and Kami was something he was opposed against, as things had went to hell after letting them have their way.

"With the cycle of hatred being reborn once again, I had no choice but to intervene. Doing so has cost me the last of my chakra that I had saved to meet both you and Sasuke. As such this will be the last we speak until time comes back around full circle again. When that happens, hopefully time will be changed and the cycle will be broken." Hagaromo stated. Naruto looked at him.  
"So...what do I do. Do you want me to try and change Sasuke...?" The boy asked. He was at a lost for words. He was actually in the past, he still had all the knowledge and abilities of his time, but he had the power to change it. He could rewrite things. Team Seven didn't have to split apart as it did before. He could save Sasuke.

"I don't know if Sasuke can be saved. By stopping the curse mark from being put on him, you have taken a step in the right direction, but with his hatred for Itachi back, he might find other ways to cling to that hatred. What ever you do is up to you, how ever Sasuke must be stopped, one way or another."The sage stated before he finally vanished. Naruto set there in shock. He was pulled out of it by the screaming of Sakura as she was out there trying to protect them.

"Listen Little girl. All we want is Sasuke. Now you can move out our way, or you can die. Actually...it'd be better if we just killed you now." Dosu stated as he looked at Sakura. "Kin...take care of our little pink haired friend." He said while kicking her in the ribs causing her to fall to the ground. Kin made her way over towards her and picked her up by her hair.

"Such beautiful hair. If you spent half as much time training as you did caring for it, you might be a half way decent kunoichi." she stated while removing Senbon. Sakura's eye's began to darken as she removed a kunai from her pouch and smirked. "That's not gonna save you pinky!" Kin stated as she moved for Sakura's juggular.

"This isn't for you..." she stated as she took the kunai and cut her hair falling foward avoiding the strike. "It's for me..." she stated as she got up and launched a kick at Kin's face knocking her back and busting loose a little bit of blood as the woman bit her lip.

"You bitch!" Kin stated as she threw the Senbon. Sakura finished her string of hand seals and disappeared with a log. She hid behind a tree while pulling out an explosive note, where she got it, no one would ask. Sakura released the kunai and detonated the tag in the middle of them, blasting them backwards. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke fight was going to be her inspiration. She would vow today on her hair. She would no longer be useless.

Naruto and Sasuke awoke to the explosion and raced out to look for Sakura. They saw Kin, Dosu, and Zaku on the ground from the explosion. "That little bitch!" Kin said. She was livid. For a weak girl like her to draw blood. She would pay dearly. Or so Kin thought. Suddenly they were surrounded by a hoard of Naruto clones.

"This is as far as you all go. Drop your scroll and leave now." Naruto stated. He didn't really want to kill anyone but Sakura's life was on the line. Sasuke scouted the area looking for Sakura as he found her behind a tree preparing a kunai. He appeared in front of her as she lunged at him before he caught the kunai.

"Sakura it's me...calm down." Sasuke stated as Sakura dropped the kunai and lunged at him giving him the biggest hug she could. She put up a brave front but she had been terrified. As she let her tears fall on Sasuke, he pushed her up and looked at her. "Now's not the time for this. Let's go." he stated while Sakura nodded and came out behind the tree to see Dosu, Kin, and Zaku tied up with their scroll on the ground.

"Let's go. It's a Earth Scroll. We already have one of these." He stated. They began making their way through the forest leaving Dosu, Kin, and Zaku alone in the forest. Naruto had left a kunai near them, but not one they'd easily reach. It'd require team work for them to get out the ropes and wire. Something that squad lacked.

They had a long ways to get to the tower, Sakura was tired. She had been up protecting them but she had just a bit of energy left in her to travel. They had hoped that they could secure a heaven scroll quickly, they came acrossed the gray haired boy from before. He offered to help them, but Naruto knew all about him and turned him down. He wouldn't act yet, but he would be sure things wouldn't go down as they did in the past. There wouldn't be a battle between Konoha and Sand/Oto. Not if he could help it. As they reached the tower area they were attacked by the team from Rain.

With Naruto already knowing how they acted, he was able to take them down quickly and effectively with Sasuke and Sakura's help, and they secured a Heaven Scroll. They left the earth Scroll there and made their way towards the tower. Once inside, they opened the scrolls and threw them and out popped...Iruka himself! He was proud of them all for reaching as far as they did. With that out the way, Naruto and Sasuke had a chat. Naruto was debating on telling Sasuke everything he know. He didn't know how it would work, but he knew that there was a positive and a negative side to telling them the story. He decided against that.

'They'd think I'm crazy.' he thought to himself. Instead he decided to just have idle chit chat with his team. He knew a lot about them. He looked at the way Sakura still admired Sasuke. It hurt a bit, but he had accepted it long ago. Sure Hinata declared her love for him, but he just felt like she was more of a sister to him. There wasn't much romatic feeling involved. They had the rest of the time to chit chat until the next part of the battles begin.

Things went pretty well the first part of the battles. Sasuke beat the ninja who could absorb chakra. With the curse seal not on him, it was a breeze for the boy to utilize his sharingan. Zaku still lost his arms. Kin was humiliated by Shikamaru. Naruto defeated Kiba a bit quicker than he did in his past, but it was still nothing too flashy. Shadow clones and taijutsu with his use of henge and skills. Sakura and Ino's battle still resulted in a draw. Neji and Hinata's battle had a sore spot for Naruto, and he couldn't interfer with this battle as the battle was still going on. How ever when Neji went for the kill, the jounin's prevented him from doing so, since the battle was already over. Gaara and Lee had the same epic battle. Except near the end when Lee was about to be covered with Gaara's sand, Naruto himself appeared and blocked the sand, preventing Lee from taking damage from the Sand. As with this one, the battle was over, they just weren't fast enough to call it and this would prevent Lee from ever having to go through the pain he went through.

"Na...Naruto...Why!?" Lee asked. Naruto looked back at him and smiled.

"What kind of person would I be if I let my friend end up hurt." Naruto said as he glared at Gaara. He hated to see Gaara like this. A brother to him, he would be the first thing Naruto changed. He would be sure to search for the Jinchuriki first thing. He knew where Gaara would be, that much was clear to him. As Dosu swept the floor with Chouji and the battles came to a close. Naruto took a number out. With the Line up still being the same. He was impressed that things didn't go as bad as they had initially.

Round 1: Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki  
Round 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara  
Round 3: Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankurou  
Round 4: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari  
Round 5: Dosu(BYE)

They all departed for their one month of training. Naruto how ever, headed to the hotsprings, knowing that a certain perverted Sannin would be there peeping on women. "Just you wait guys...I'm going to change everything." Naruto stated as he ran off towards the Hot Springs. His journey started here.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraya was enjoying himself in the hot springs. No the man wasn't taking an actual dip in the springs, but he was enjoying the lovely view of the naked females as they bathed themselves or just lounged around. The female form was something that needed to be appreciated, and Jiraiya was doing plenty of that. So much so that he didn't even take notice to the small kid behind him in an loud orange jump suit. Suddenly, he felt something was off as the place where he had stood was suddenly changed from being up in a tree, to being on the other side of the wall with many angry females looking at him.

"Pervert!" "Lecherous MAN!" "You perverted bastard DIE" "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Wait this was a NINJA's hot spring!? Things didn't look good for the 'Great and Honorable Toad Sage' as he began his escape from the female population. After a while he activated his transparency technique in order to escape before he saw a blond kid on the ground laughing his head off.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Hahahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Very funny Gaki..." Jiraiya stated. "Maybe when you can pull yourself together you could explain how you found me." He stated while Naruto's visage took a turn for a serious face for about a second.

"Hey...Pervy Sage. I need to speak to you for a moment." Naruto stated. He didn't know if he should talk to the guy about it, but it seemed like a big issue that he needed to tell someone. If anything or anyone would understand, it would be Naruto's own master. Naruto looked at the Jiraiya as he wondered if the boy knew of him. He hadn't met with him since he brought him that wallet he carries around.

"Alright kid...I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. What do you want?" Jiraiya stated. Naruto shifted a bit and took a deep breath. Well...here it goes.

"I already know that you know about me and my dad and I'm not really from this time. I came from the future where Madara and Obito caused us to go into some type of war over me and Octopops and a lot of people died. So this old sage with a lot of power sent me back to this time to try and change everything and make it so it doesn't turn out like it did in my time." Naruto stated after putting his hand up to his face and thought about how he said it for a while.

Jiraiya fixed him with a deadpanned look and thought for a second. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder and then looked him dead in the eye. "You...need help kid." Jiraiya stated as Naruto fell face first into the ground, his leg twitching in the air. "You have to be absolutely insane if you thought anyone would believe that." He stated as he started to walk off. Naruto didn't know how to prove anything to him but a thought came to his mind.

He formed bit his thumb and formed a few hand seals as he summoned a medium size toad in front of him. Jiraiya heard the sound of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and looked around to see a toad before him. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he took out his scroll and checked the contracts. The boy's name wasn't any where on it.

"How can you summon the toads..." Jiraiya asked in an all out serious question. Naruto smiled a big grin and looked at the sage with a look of pride.

"See...I told you I wasn't lying. You taught me how to summon them. I can do a lot more, even use Sage Mode!" Naruto exclaimed getting Jiraiya to show a face of shock. The boy was able to utilize sage mode. Not many people knew about it. "I even know all about Kurama and the other tailed beasts." he stated a bit quieter and Jiraiya took Naruto away.

He forced Naruto to lift up his shirt as he examined the seal a bit only to find out that Naruto's seal was completely fine. "Well...the seals still locked tight, but there's a lot more chakra radiating from it." Jiraiya stated. Naruto wondered what he meant as he was able to completely talk to the other tailed beasts within him but then he realized that the amount of chakra he was able to get from them wasn't anywhere near the amount he had during the war.

"OH yeah! I totally forgot about that..." he stated as he still had his version of the Key with him as he activated the technique and his fingers glowed blue. He released the seal on his stomach getting Jiraiya to enter into a state of semi shock as the tailed beasts thanked him. It was getting cramped in that cage with the fox.

"Wh...what have you done!" Jiraiya stated as he shook Naruto violently.

"Woah woah relax Pervy Sage. I already know how to fight with the tailed beasts. We're all on the same page and they trust me. So I trust each and every one of them!" Naruto stated as he got Jiraiya to release him from his grip. Jiraiya was confused, shocked, and annoyed. He looked at Naruto with an intimidating glare.

"Alright, so If I was to believe you, and I'm not saying that I am...Why are you here?" Naruto inhaled as he didn't know that for himself besides the whole Prevent the Future that Is. He rose his hands up to his head and rested them for a bit.

"Well...We had won the war but Sasuke wanted me to kill that Madara guy. I told him that wasn't for us to decide his fate and he took my Senjutsu Chakra given to me by the old Sage. So to prevent that from happening the Sage sent me back here to try and change the future. The only way I think I could do that is by saving Sasuke." Naruto said and Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

He had heard a lot about the Sasuke fellow. He was targeted by Orochimaru yet thankfully didn't get the curse seal placed on him. That was good in the sense. If this was Naruto Uzumaki before him, then by all means he should at least help the kid. "So tell me kid...am I a big and amazing novelist in the Future or what!" Jiraiya asked. Naruto lost his smile as he looked down. He then did something unexpected as he rushed Jiraiya.

JIraiya was worried for a bit before Naruto wrapped him up in a giant hug. "It's really good to see you again Pervy Sage. I'm sorry but...in my time. You were killed by Nagato." Jiraiaya, if he had any doubt now, was sure this was not a joke or a lie. Naruto should have no knowledge of any of these things he did. First was his knowledge about the Nine Tailed fox, and he claimed to have knowledge on other things. Then came the knowledge of not Summoning but Sage Mode and his own seal. And finally that information about him ending up killed by Nagato. Naruto knew more than he should have.

"Alright. I believe you. So why are you telling me this. There's a huge risk to telling people things like this." Jiraiya stated and Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a minute and then Jiraiya laughed a bit. "You had no idea about the risks did you." Jiraiya stated and Naruto began laughing a bit.

"Hehe...uh..No not really..." He stated as he dropped his head a bit. "But that's not important right now. We're going to be invaded by Sand and Sound in one months time!" Naruto stated. "We've got to stop it pervy sage, if anyone can it's us. That snake bastard is going to take the Kazekage's place and sneak attack the old man!" Naruto stated frantically remembering the brief war that was to happen. Jiraiya's eyes went wide. He didn't care to think that Naruto could use his knowledge of future events to really change a lot of things from happening.

"Naruto...We need to go see Sensei. He needs to know about this too. You're gonna help us this upcoming month, and be sure to not hold back any details." Jiraiya stated as Naruto nodded and they both head off towards Hiruzen. Naruto was going to try and save this world again. And this time things were going to be different. As Naruto and Jiraiya appeared before Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was suprised to see both of them together as he didn't know Jiraiya was interested in Naruto. He had tried to get the man to take care of his godson, but Jiraiya couldn't due to his villages responsibilities. No one expected Kyuubi to attack and make Naruto an orphan.

"So. If what you're saying is true Naruto...then we're in major trouble." Hiruzen stated. He had heard everything Naruto had told Jiraiya and then some after Naruto went into deeper information. It was astonishing to see that the Sage of Six Paths wasn't only more than a legend, but that both Naruto and Sasuke were the incarnations of Indra and Asura, the sages sons. This was just amazing. Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe and began to think. More fortifications were to be made for the war, they had a month to do it in. Jiraiya was going to be added into the plans deeper.

"Naruto...I'm going to trust you on this. As crazy as it seems, you have nothing to gain from lying to me and if you were any how, your knowledge of information even classified to our council is just beyond just mere coincidence." Naruto smiled at that. "But you will have to help us Naruto. We need you to stop Gaara." and Naruto nodded.

"I stopped him once, I can stop him again." He stated. Shukaku took the time to make himself known as well inside of Naruto's head.

"Not to mention I can make his sand useless. The automatic defense can be tampered with by my chakra. I can make it fail and he'll be easy pickin's for ya kid." Shukaku stated. Naruto smiled and was a bit happy to see that he was making changes. As they began to talk about plans and how to prepare for the upcoming war, Naruto slipped into his mind to talk with the bijuu. He could use the time he had to perfect the skills that the tailed beast had. During the war, he wouldn't get a opportunity like that, so here, he was going to work hard.

A month's time had passed and Naruto had managed to incorporate a lot of the bijuu's abilities into his arsenal. He decided that he wasn't going to waste time with Neji and just deal with him as quickly as possible. As he noticed Sasuke was missing, something that he frowned at knowing what was going to happen, he seceretly formed a shadow clone to go off and find Sasuke, telling him that if he was late they were going to keep him as a genin for life. Needless to say, the boy promised to be on time for the fight, and that Naruto shouldn't worry.

"Match One: Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki." Genma stated as everyone else left the fields. Naruto looked at Neji. Neji was staring at him with that look of superiority on his face. Neji knew he could beat Naruto, there was no way that the blond had the skill or ability to beat him. Sure he beat Kiba, but that wasn't even impressive to Neji. Naruto took a fighting stance as Neji stood there. They both glared at each other with intense eyes.

"It is your destiny to lose. Fate has already decided me the winner." Neji said as he closed his eyes. Slowly gathering chakra as he prepped to activate his byakugan.

"Still going on and on about fate huh. I guess a good ass kicking is in order then. It's time I knocked some sense into you." Naruto stated. It was silent all around as both competitors looked at each other. Finally, they both dashed towards each other as Genma stated for them to begin.

"This...should be good." Genma stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto launched a punch towards Neji who launched a palm strike towards Naruto. Both recognized the incoming attacks and rose their respective hands to catch the blows, entering into a dead lock. The clash caused a wave of chakra to pulse around them then dispurse, courtesy of Neji's Jyuuken. They pushed off each other and Naruto formed a Shadow clone who began gathering chakra. Neji dashed foward, not wanting to give Naruto a chance to pull off what ever technique he was going to use until suddenly his Byakugan caught the glow of the ball the clone was holding.

"Rasengan!" He stated as the Rasengan went towards Neji and Neji had to begin spinning to protect himself.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted out and a dome of chakra began to gather around him. The dome began to wear down the ball as they continued to clash. At the peak of the clash an explosion occured repelling both competitors away from each other. Neji flew across the ground before getting to a position where he could push himself up and land on his feet. Naruto was rolling until he came to a hunched position and dragged his hand across the ground to get himself up. Naruto smirked at Neji who looked at him in quiet rage and shock.

"Bet you didn't expect that huh!" Naruto stated as he stood up and formed a small army of Shadow Clones. Neji looked on as he began taking the match more seriously. The blond wasn't to be played with if he could launch a technique that was either equal or stronger than the Kaiten. The clones began rushing Neji closed his eyes, as he began to take a stance. As the clones were about to attack, Neji opened his eyes.

"Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" He stated out as he began hitting various points on the clones in rapid succession. Each hit began to dispell a clone as they began to lose their edge in numbers. Neji was continuing his onslaught as he continued launching strike upon strike against the small clone army that was coming towards him. Neji finished his combination launching a kick towards the face of one of the clones and began to push-off the clones face, as it dispelled, and dashed towards the back of the army of clones striking one in particular.

"You think you can hide from me?" Neji asked as the clone gasped and blood came out its mouth. Neji assumed this was the real one, as clones don't normally bleed. Neji was shocked when the clone smirked then dispelled in a puff of smoke and the ground busted out beneath him.

"Take THIS!" Naruto yelled out as he launched a powerful uppercut hitting Neji in the face with it. While the clones had been battling Naruto used the time to hold one of his clones back and dig underground to launch a suprise attack. Hey it worked once before, maybe it could work again. Naruto smiled as Neji hit the ground hard with blood escaping his mouth and a gash appearing in the back of his head. Neji laid there unable to move as he looked up at the sky.

"How..." He asked. He was shocked that the match didn't go any which way that he planned it to. Naruto was supposed to be the dead last of his year. "Those damn clones...they are your specialty after all." Neji stated as he closed his eye's a bit trying to keep his conciousness.

"Like I told you once before Neji..." Naruto stated silently. "Clone Ninjutsu was my worst Ninjutsu. It took lots of hard work for me...but I changed my destiny and got stronger. You can too if you work at it." Naruto stated as his clones began to dispel one by one. Seeing the battle was over Neji thought about what Naruto said. To him the thought of one changing their destiny was ludicrious. But maybe he could try.

"I see...This is one battle I've lost Naruto." Neji said. The promtor looked at the two competitors and smiled.

"Winner...Naruto!" he stated out as a loud explosion of cheering echoed through the stadium as Naruto looked up. He was still amazed at how much they had appreciated the battle. He had came far in his time and was even considered a hero for his efforts against Pein. But it still shocked him from time to time the admiration the villagers had given to him. While in the beginning they had always hated him, they slowly grew to accept him after he stopped Mizuki. He could sense pride coming from the audience and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling and excitment he got.

As the medics came by and began to lift Neji and take him off the field, Naruto jumped and danced around happy he won the fight. His peers looked at him in shock and awe. Shikamaru was examining Naruto with a critical eye, wondering how the blond had ever gotten so strong. Maybe he was just hiding it back in the academy. He decided not to worry about it for so much. Sakura was proud of her team mate and was glad he came out ok. While she was worried about Sasuke a bit more, out of her love for him, she had a small bit of worry for Naruto. While she knew he was strong, she didn't think he'd win against Neji and would lose the fight without much harm coming towards him. She had been shocked when he fought Neji on equal ground and at the end of the battle even surpassed him. There was something about Naruto...something she didn't understand.

Genma called down Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara, as Gaara walked backwards and began to decend towards the stairs. Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the arena in a swirl of leaves. 'Always trying to make an entrance, eh Kakashi.' Gai thought to himself. Genma smirked at their antics as Kakashi left the field to join his students. He congratulated Naruto on winning, as Sasuke and him had been near the top of the arena watching the battle. Kakashi asked Naruto to talk with him later. He really wanted to know where he learned his sensei's Rasengan from, but he had a hunch it was from Jiraiya. They had a bit of contact after they ran into each other.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara as he appeared in front of Genma and him after taking his time get to the arena. "Mother...wants your blood." Gaara stated as he began to smile deviously at Sasuke a bit.

"Then come and take it...if you can." Sasuke stated as he entered a stance. Gaara smirked as Genma took a few steps back. The red head was generating killing intent like a damn beacon. He didn't want to get anywhere near this kind of battle. He slightly doubted his ability to take on Gaara himself. As he got a safe enough distance away from the two, he began to raise his hand.

"Ready...Sasuke Uchiha versus Sabaku no Gaara. Round Two of the Chuunin exams...BEGIN!" he shouted out as Sasuke dashed forward towards Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke launched a massive punch towards Gaara as a large wave of sand blocked it and Sasuke flipped backwards. The sand dashed out chasing after him as he evaded it for a brief moment. Removing a few shuriken he launched them at the redhead hoping to catch him with the ninja tools, but another wall of sand popped up catching them, desolving into a Sand Clone of Gaara. Sasuke disabled the clone with a punch in the neck as the clone smirked at the last moment capturing the genin's arm.

Sasuke took a kunai and dismantled the sand clone, causing it to dispel and turn back into sand which chased him with new vigor. He continued to move around dodging the sand before he released a wave of fire from his mouth. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He stated as a wall of sand popped up and blocked the intense heat, not even giving up or wavering in it's strength. The fire technique dispelled as if hitting a steel wall. Sasuke dashed forward through the smoke.

He kept launching strikes towards the boy only to have them blocked. He landed flat on the ground as he thought he had out maneuvered the sand as a quick wave of sand came and attempted to catch him as he smirked then disappeared completely from view appearing above Gaara in a quick burst of speed.

Gaara became shocked as this one had the same speed as that other, if not slightly less refined. Lee and Gai looked at Kakashi shocked. "You...you taught him Lee's speed. IN A MONTH!?" Gai asked slightly impressed with the Uchiha's ability to learn such an amazing amount of speed.

"Yes. He was going to need it to get past Gaara's defense. I pushed him harder than anyone would ever dare push a genin. I had him memorize Lee's speed against Gaara and copy it. It was a sorry attempt at first, but he kept working hard at it until he got it." Kakashi assured. Lee looked on slightly shocked. This Uchiha was turning out to be an exciting Rival.

Sasuke began bouncing around the arena, launching attacks and landing many on the Suna Shinobi. Some were blocked by the sand but Gaara was beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do. Here was another shinobi, damaging him, launching blows and actually connecting. He wanted to prove his existence against the Uchiha, but from the looks of the battle, the Uchiha was going to rob him of his very soon. Suddenly he gripped his head as he released a massive wave of sand from all angles that hit the Uchiha, launching him back against the arena wall.

Sasuke looked on, as a dome of sand began to appear around him. He rushed forward, not going to let the sand reach it's goal, as a spike of sand appeared and he had to halt, dodge, and flip backwards to avoid the spikes chasing him. Once he was far enough away, the sand went back to the now complete dome. Sasuke smirked as he undid some straps on his arms.

He then leaped backwards as he landed on the arena wall, and formed a few hand seals, then placed his hand down in front of him, palm facing downward. "Tch..." he stated as he began to gather chakra. He then let out a small battle cry as lightning began to crackle around his arm. Sasuke pulsed a bit of chakra, and his hand crackled to life. He smirked as the lightning danced across his palm and Gai looked on in shock.

"Kakashi...You didn't!"

"Yes Gai...I did." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke with his arm's crossed. "That boy. He's a lot like me."

"You had no right to teach him such a dangerous technique." Gai responded a bit heated.

"You of all people shouldn't lecture me on the dangers of teaching high ranking techniques to their students. Right Lee." Kakashi said with a jovial smirk towards the Green Clad Ninja. Gai scoffed a bit but realized Kakashi was right. He had taught Lee a forbidden technique. Hell multiple forbidden techniques. Who was he to lecture the Copy Ninja.

Suddenly, Sasuke busted forward with an intense speed, as lightning crackled around his hand. His sharingan flaring revealing stage two. As he approached the dome, spikes appeared and attempted to impale him with unbridled fury. Sasuke dodged between them as he drew his hand back, then quickly thrust forward. "CHIDORI!"

"What...what is that?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at his student while Gai decided to answer for him.

"That...Is the chidori. It's a straight jab that utilizes lightning chakra. It got it's name from the distinct sound it makes when activated. One Thousand Birds. It's rumored that Kakashi used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half." He ended as Sakura looked at Kakashi's arm in shock and awe. "But it has a draw back. The user moves so fast that they can't alter their path if they utilize it. If the opponent should dodge they're left in a vulnerable state. Only someone who could predict their opponents movements at high speeds could utilize that technique. Perfect for a Sharingan user." He ended with.

'Those old men and their war stories.' Ino thought.

"AAAH...IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed out as people listened on in shock and horror as the young red head seemed to be heavily injured. Sasuke tried to release his hand from the dome that had trapped his arm. Giving up in frustration, he electrified his palms once more, slightly shocking Gaara and ripping his arm from the dome. Suddenly, Sasuke moved back as a massive arm appeared out the hole he made. A loud roar was heard as unrefined and malevolent killing intent was released, hitting everyone in the arena, even making experienced ninja sweat.

Naruto used this time to prepare himself for what was to come next. He knew that very soon, feathers would fall from the sky, and he could be put to sleep. He knew how to dispel genjutsu, and he had the tailed beast to help him. But this was going to be one hell of a battle. In his past, he was asleep when it started. But he was sitting on the ground, with his eyes closed entering Sage Mode. 'Not this time.' He thought.

He felt the surge of chakra as he disappeared from his spot, appearing there with some enhanced speed as he channeled a bit of the senjutsu chakra appearing behind the shinobi. Kabuto never had a chance as he was struck in the back of the head, rendered unconscious as Naruto formed a shadow clone, capturing the shinobi with Ninja wire. When Gaara's and Sasuke's battle was still going on, Suna shinobi and Sound Shinobi were waiting for the signal. But one wasn't given yet. Orochimaru, sitting next to Hiruzen was a bit angry right now. Kabuto should have given the signal.

"Are you suprised 'Kazekage'." Hiruzen stated. Orochimaru began to sweat a bit. Did Hiruzen know. His only option was to play it off. He needed to look as convincing as possible.

"Yes Hokage. My son seems to be faring a bit poorly at the moment. I am...slightly disappointed." He added. Hiruzen began to chuckle.

"You can cut the act Orochimaru. We know about your invasion. And it has already failed." Hiruzen stated as an explosion happened near the outside of the wall. Massive amounts of ANBU appeared capturing Oto shinobi and Surrounding Orochimaru and his bodyguards. Orochimaru snarled a bit as he realize he had been had.

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage box as he saw the spike in chakra with his Sharingan activated out the corner of his eye. Gaara was on the ground, holding his shoulder. In all rights, he couldn't even walk on his own at the moment from the amount of blood he was losing. Sasuke had this fight won. Temari and Kankurou tried to reach Gaara but were restrained by their Sensei as he shook his head. "We've been compromised. Fall back. I'll retrieve Gaara." He stated. Suddenly ANBU appeared around them.

"You'll be going no where Suna shinobi. You're under arrest and are asked to come with us peacefully or we'll execute you on the spot." They stated as Baki sighed. The invasion was in all senses ruined from this point on. With Gaara injured and the main surprise ruined. They stood no chance at fighting Konoha on equal ground. Baki rose his hand and told the others to do so as well.

"Winner. Sasuke Uchiha" Genma stated as no one cheered due to the events that were going on.

"Not this time." Naruto stated out loud as ANBU appeared picking up Kabuto.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently as things had turned out, with the changes in history it was a lot easier to pull off the counter invasion successfully without a hitch. With Jiraiya in town and prepared he was able to gather up enough toad forces to launch a counter attack. Naruto was able to tell them where the enemy had came from and what had happened in his time. All they had to do was have the right people at the right time. Sasuke would handle Gaara, as he did in the exams, and Naruto would handle the person who would cast the genjutsu by utilizing Sage Mode to find the spike in chakra to activate the technique.

Hiruzen, having known who the "Kazekage" was, was able to prevent the war from happening. Now Orochimaru was caught in the heart of the Leaf Village with almost Zero Support. With no signal being given and no plan of attack to go about, Orochimaru would either have to try fighting his way out of the village, and by the looks of things with all the back up the old man had, it would be nigh impossible, or he could surrender and be executed by Konoha. Both options looked grim for Orochimaru. Hirzuen stood up removing his cloak as flames circled around the village, results of Jiraiya and his toads utilizing Oil and Fire techniques to lay waste to the reinforcements outside.

"It's over...Orochimaru. Give up. There's no hope of you leaving this village alive." Hiruzen stated. He was dressed in his old battle gear as Orochimaru attempted to activate a jutsu but was surrounded by ANBU, he looked around seeing all of his guards had already been executed, they had even known about his plan to use a barrier to make it a battle in his favor. He was, by all intense purposes, screwed and was going to be either captured or killed.

"With Kabuto knocked out by that Kyuubi Brat...looks like I have no choice." He stated as he began sinking into the ground. ANBU began launching attacks from different angles as Orochimaru utilized an Escape jutsu then appeared in the middle of the field, aiming for Sasuke. Suddenly he was caught with a punch to his jaw, delivered by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get away from him you Snake Bastard!" Naruto shouted out as Orochimaru flew into the walls of the arena as Naruto formed a cloak of chakra round him, resembling the Asura cloak he had with Kyuubi's chakra. He held up his hand as a Rasengan began forming, suddenly a high pitched screaming noise was heard, causing people to cover their ears. "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted out as he launched the wind shuriken ball at Orochimaru. The attack hit the wall creating a massive crater from the attack, taking out the side of the wall and anything with it. Orochimaru's body laid on the ground, taken apart by the jutsu. Suddenly, his mouth opened up revealing a brand new Orochimaru who had a look of pure anger in his eyes.

"You've become a thorn in my side boy...I'm eliminating you now!" Orochimaru stated as he formed a few hand seals as he slammed his hands on the ground and opened his mouth. What came out shocked many of the people there, as ANBU began evacuating civilians and utilizing their ninja to capture enemy shinobi who might be trying to flee. Hundreds upon Hundreds of snakes appeared out of Orochimaru's mouth and rose up, beginning to block out the sun. Naruto looked on as he formed another Rasengan intent on blasting a hole through them. He heard the sound of Sasuke's voice shouting, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" as a ball of Fire appeared aiming for the snakes. Naruto smirked as he launched another Rasenshuriken towards the fireball.

The combination was a large orb of fire that burnt a massive hole in the snakes that instantly restored light to the field of battle. With his fireball igniting the wind chakra in the ball, turning it into a pure sphere of fire and destruction. Orochimaru could feel the heat on his face as he looked forward. He was still surrounded by ANBU as he began fighting them off with the Kusanagi he managed to pull out while Naruto and Sasuke dealt with his snakes. He didn't want to harm his future vessel but if it meant his survival, Sharingan be damned he could always go about other means of learning jutsu. But he could only do it if he was alive.

Orochimaru shredded his way through the ANBU as it only took minor strikes with his poisonous blade to fell his opponents. He suddenly felt a metal rod attack his blades as it grew in size knocking him backwards.

"Hiruzen, we can't clash with that blade too much. It'll kill me if we're not careful" Enma stated in his staff form. Hiruzen nodded as Orochimaru picked himself up as he went through a few hand seals.

"Edo Tensei!" He stated as he began summoning three coffins. They each had one, two, and four labeled on them. One and Two opened up revealing the First and Second Hokage, but when the third opened up, nothing was inside. 'Two out of three of them will have to do." Orochimaru thought to himself as he pulled out two kunai and sunk them into the Hokage's head. He needed help fast, and the only way to do that was with this forbidden technique.

Hashirama formed a few hand seals as he slammed his hands on the ground as a large amount of tree's appeared in area, taking out a massive amount of shinobi personnel. Tobirama only formed a single hand seal till water began swirling around him until it formed into a massive dragon. The dragon rushed through the tree's dispersing and forming a mass flood. Shinobi every where were swept off their feet as Orochimaru himself began forming hand seals before placing his hand on the ground and sending a surge of lightning chakra towards the pool of water.

Naruto and crew jumped into the Tree's along with other shinobi to avoid the electrified water that would electrocute them on contact. Naruto looked at Sasuke and could tell that he was winded a bit. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as a cloak of kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke felt his chakra come back to him in spades as he smirked.

"Wh...what is this? Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"It's some of Kurama's chakra. It'll help you aid us in the fight. We got to take Orochimaru down here and now. You up for it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke's expression.

"Alright...what do we do?" Sasuke asked as Naruto smiled.

'Great...I'm finally reaching him!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hiruzen.

"Old man, can you fight Orochimaru for a little while, I have a way of defeating the First and the Second with a sealing Jutsu." Naruto stated.

"Alright Naruto...we'll try this. Don't get yourself killed dealing with them." He looked at two ANBU. "You two follow him and assist him." He stated as they nodded. Naruto and the ANBU Leapt off while Hiruzen and Sasuke looked toward Orochimaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I hear you the rookie of the year. How about you show this old man a thing or two." Hiruzen smiled as Sasuke smirked.

"It'd be my pleasure Hokage-sama." Sasuke stated as he removed a few strings from his pouch, composed of steel, and attached them to a few shuriken and windmills. He threw them as they made their way towards Orochimaru as Sasuke controlled them with his sharingan. Orochimaru noticed them but realized something was off about the shurikens. He began to pull out a kunai as he blocked them, then noticed some had shuriken in their shadows. He began avoiding them until he realized that there was wire attached to them. Hiruzen took this time to release fire jutsu along the wires themselves as they began to spread and make their way towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sliced through them with the Kusanagi before escaping the fire technique utilizing a shushin. Hiruzen appeared before him launching attacks with Enma which he brought up his blade to block with. Hiruzen extended his staff as it went towards the Snake Sannin and slammed into his mid section. Sasuke jumped on top of the extending staff and gathered chakra to his palms. He added some chakra to his legs to move slightly faster as well as he began forming a Chidori.

"Chidori!" Sasuke stated as he leapt off the pole into the air delivering the attack into the chest of Orochimaru. Orochimaru avoided the fatal strike by moving his shoulder a bit, but his arm would be useless from the battle. Orochimaru kicked Sasuke as he hit the ground sending the boy over him, and out of the way as he bit his thumb then ran his hand down his arm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled out as Manda appeared.

"Orochimaru...What is it THIS time." He stated as Orochimaru looked at Manda with pure unadulterated hate in his eyes. Now was not the time to piss off the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru had tolerated Manda's bitching and ranting about sacrifices but he was going to show this snake WHY he was one of the most feared Sannin.

"You useless snake, I'm being attacked by Konoha. If you don't aid me in this battle, the next time I summon you. I'll personally skin you myself and wear you as a new coat. Now Move it!" Orochimaru screamed at his summon as he released a massive amount of killing intent.

Manda had no idea the snake sannin was holding this much power back from him. "Very well...I'll obey this time." Manda stated as he darted forward towards Hiruzen in an attempt to eat him. Enma turned into his monkey form, defending Hiruzen as he jumped into the snakes mouth, grabbing both fangs, before they could close down on them. He dug his feet into the ground as he skidded across the gravel, kicking up dirt and grass in every direction from the impact of the snake's form against his.

As he dug in deeper he halted the snakes form as he jumped backwards and went towards Hiruzen, as Hiruzen formed a few hand seals. When Hiruzen was finished he formed a river of mud that began to sprout a dragon's head and earth bombs made. While it was firing he entered another string of seals and began launching fire bombs himself. The combination was orbs of molten earth making it's way towards the snake and engulfing it in flames. The snake shed it's skin to avoid the attack, but it appeared to have been vanquished.

The snake bursted from the ground surprising Hiruzen as he was caught flat footed. Until Sasuke appeared, pushing the Hokage out the way as he was swallowed up in Hiruzen's place.

"Damn it...NO!" Hiruzen stated as Manda looked as if it was prepared to swallow until Sasuke activated one more chidori, aiming out the snakes head as it pierce Manda. The snake suddenly fell and Sasuke hopped out covered in it's blood. The snake then vanished as Sasuke and Hiruzen looked at Orochimaru, who was staring at Sasuke with anger in his eyes. Things weren't going his way, and this genin managed to take out his most powerful summon.

Naruto and the ANBU were currently engaged with the Senju Brothers. Naurto had decided to utilize the sealing technique that Shukaku knew from the curse sealed markings on it's body. The ANBU had lured them into positions and Naruto commenced with sealing them, following Shukaku's instructions on how to utilize the technique. With the Senju sealed their reign of destruction on the village came to an end. Orochimaru looked forward at Naruto defeating his Reborn warriors. Things were not going according to his plans at all.

Hiruzen spoke up seeing Orochimaru's hesitant form. "I'm ending this now...Orochimaru. I'm going to take you with me...once and for all." Hiruzen stated as Enma dashed forward already knowing what Hiruzen was going to attempt to do. Orochimaru began to jump back, but was caught by the Monkey as he engaged it in a battle. As they traded blows, each blocking, and parrying each other, Orochimaru landed a good hit on Enma who turned into a staff in the instant the hit landed, causing Orochimaru to hit the diamond hardend staff full force. The pain of the blow registered but Orochimaru just didn't care as he kicked the staff away and then threw his sword towards Hiruzen.

As Hiruzen dodged the sword and activated his technique, the sword began to come back around as Hiruzen couldn't move to avoid it. With the Shiki Fuujin activated, he couldn't really move. Suddenly, a hand snatched out, made of pure chakra, catching it.

'Not this time snake face.' Naruto thought as he discarded the blade towards Sasuke who caught it. "Hold onto that Sasuke. Don't let Orochimaru get it back." He stated as Sasuke nodded. An arm shot towards Hiruzen and through him. Making it's way towards Orochimaru who was going to dodge it. Until Enma appeared behind him, holding him in a full nelson hold, preventing the Sannin from moving. Orochimaru looked back in shock as he felt the hand reach his stomach as Enma pushed off and kicked him deeper towards the hand as it finally pierce his body, reaching in and grabbing his soul. Orochimaru screamed in horror at the pain he felt, it felt as if his entire body was burning as Hiruzen stood there taking it all in stride.

"This is the end...Orochimaru...Seal!" He stated as the arm retracted completely as the eight trigrams seal appeared on both Orochimaru and Hiruzen as Hiruzen fell to his knees. Orochimaru dropped before chuckling a bit.

"To think...two genin were the biggest threat to my plan..." he stated as he coughed blood. Hiruzen looked up at Orochimaru.

"You chose this path Orochimaru...now it's time that you and I finish our battle in the depths of the Shinigami's stomach." Hiruzen stated plain as day. Orochimaru turned his chuckle into a full blown laugh as he coughed up more blood taking a look into Hiruzen's eyes.

"I'll meet you there...Sarutobi-sensei." he choked out before falling face first as Hiruzen followed soon after.

The war was over, many lives had been lost, but many more had been saved. They had done what they set out to do. Hiruzen had informed Naruto that it began with him and would end with him. Naruto didn't like it, but he would follow the old man's orders, and fulfill his last wish. Naruto bowed his head as tears formed in his eyes.

"Goodbye...Hokage-sama." he stated as thunder began to clap in the distance. A few rain drops began to fall from the sky as Naruto looked up letting the cold rain wash away the heat of the battle from him. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. 'What have I really changed... and is it worth it.' he stated. He wanted to protect Sasuke, keep him from going rouge in the first place. Was this the right step in the direction. Would something else deter him from his goal. He didn't know, but he was going to face it head on.


	7. Chapter 7

Loosing their Hokage was a horrible blow to Konoha, but it was not without it's options. They had considered Kakashi and Jiraiya for canidates as Hokage but both turned them down. Instead they tasked Jiraiya and Naruto with going to find Tsunade and bringing her back. This gave Jiraiya and Naruto more time to talk about their past, or future in Jiraiya's case. Jiraiya was very curious about the information Naruto could have. It was not only life saving, but village saving as well. How ever convincing Tsunade to do what they needed would be no easier than last time. Naruto would have to sway her once again to come back to Konoha with them.

"So brat. Mind telling me what happens to me in the future. Am I going to spread the word of the Icha Icha series to new heights!?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto lowered his head and silently said something that caused Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"You died...you were killed in battle by the leader of Akatsuki." Naruto got out. Jiraiya stopped and then crossed his arms. Was this Akatsuki group really that powerful. He was defeated by it's leader. Jiraiya wasn't cocky but he figured it would take someone of Kage level power to take him down. For him to lose to this leader, there must of been someone strong in charge of Akatsuki.

"I'm surprised...I didn't think I'd go out that-" he was interrupted by Naruto wrapping him in a hug with a few tears in his eyes.

"You were very important to me. Losing you wasn't something I was able to deal with easily. And your death spurred me on to become a better and stronger shinobi. I'm just glad that I'm able to see you again." Naruto finished off. Jiraiya gave him a hug and patted him on the head.

"It's a little weird for me to be taking care of ya kid, but seeing as your father already entrusted you to me long ago, it's high time I step up! I'm sorry for leaving you alone like I did for so long, but I'm glad that I have this time to make it up to you. Since you already have the training you need, I guess we'll have more time to focus on setting this time line straight." Jiraiya smiled. As Jiraiya finished they dusted themselves off and continued their walk. Naruto knew exactly where Tsunde was going to be, tracking her down was simple.

As Naruto and Jiraiya sat at the wall where Orochimaru and Kabuto would have popped up to meet Tsunade, they engaged in idle chit chat and just passed the time. Naruto catching Jiraiya up on all the information he needed to know. Elsewhere Sasuke and Kakashi were training, and Sakura was trying to keep up.

As Kakashi was launching a few attacks at Sasuke to catch him off guard, Sakura began stepping in and becoming more of a pest for Kakashi. He was really happy that she was becoming more assertive in her style of combat, but the traps were beginning to get on his nerves. She almost came close to burning those books of his...that would not do!

As Sasuke smirked a bit at the opening Sakura had left for him he managed to land a solid punch of Kakashi pushing him back. Kakashi smirked as he finally closed his book and looked at both of them. "Good job. You finally managed to hit me." He said placing the book in his back pocket. "Now you're ready for part two of your training." He stated as he increased his steps and went after them.

"What...have we unleashed!" Sakura stated as she and Sasuke began running for their lives.

Back at the wall, Tsunade had finally showed up. She was shocked to see her old team mate but was still a bit angry at him. It had been a while since she seen the old pervert but every time she saw him it was never good news. "What are you doing here, Jiraiya." she asked.  
"We're here to bring you back to Konoha Granny-Tsunade!" Naruto stated. Tsunde's eye twitched at the word Granny. She may have been old but she didn't look it.

"Watch it brat. Or I'll send you half way around the world!" She stated as she clenched her fist. Naruto gulped a bit. He may have been powerful but those punches left a deep scar in his soul. He didn't want a first class trip to orbit.

"The brat is right. We're here to bring you back to Konoha. You may not have heard, but Sarutobi-sensei sacrificed himself to take Orochimaru along with him. We're here to bring you back to Konoha so that you can take the roll of the Fifth Hokage." He finished as he waited for Tsunade's answer. Naruto had told Jiraiya she would flat out refuse and what would happen in advance.

"I refuse, the Hokage position is nothing but a fools job. I want nothing to do with Konoha. So forget it."

Naruto already hearing this once knew it was his time to act. "Let's go Pervy Sage. There's no way we need this old hag as our Kage. She probably couldn't even handle me and I'm a genin." he said. Inside he had a little smirk. 'Alright Granny let's see how you handle that!'

"What did you say brat? You must not like consciousness that much to talk to me like that. Seeing you know my name you must at least know who I am and what I could do to you!?" she stated as Naruto recoiled in false fear.

"Oh no...the Legendary Sucker is going to clean my clock!" Naruto stated closing his eyes. Jiraiya bursted out laughing at the hidden innuendo within that and Tsunade was absolutely livid. She balled her fist up and launched a punch which Naruto casually leaned to the side to dodge. The wall behind him exploded in debrise as he opened his eyes. "Wanna go, Grandma?" Naruto stated as this fueled her anger. Jiraiya backed a way giving them a bit of room as Tsunade launched another punch.

What Naruto did next stunned both Jiraiya and Shizune. Catching the punch in his hand, enhancing it with a bit of sage energy gathered by Kyuubi, Naruto was able to stop the punch and returned with one of his own knocking Tsunade back and making her slide across the ground. "As I said Pervy Sage, we don't need her for a Hokage. Let's just head back." Naruto stated as Tsunade got off the ground dusting herself off.

"Alright kid...the gloves are off. I'm going to knock you into the Future!" She stated.

"How about a wager Granny!? If you manage to land one punch on me, we'll leave and never come back to visit you again. How ever if you don't touch me, or I knock you out, you have to return with us to Konoha and take the position of Hokage." Tsunade looked at him.

"Alright brat you're on. In fact...I'll give you a week's worth of time to Prepare. But in addition to if you lose, you have to give up being a shinobi and never practice the shinobi art's again. But in return for this...If you win I'll give you my necklace." Shizune grabbed onto Tsunade's shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade, isn't that going too far!?" she asked

"The brat dug his own grave, now he can lie in it. Do we have a deal."

"You're on!" Naruto smirked. As Tsunade left Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back.

"You are one brave shinobi. I did a fine job in Training you!" He asked while Naruto just chuckled as they walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

A week's worth of time had passed. There wasn't much Naruto to get ready for. He already knew all of Tsunade's attack patterns and the way she handled herself in battle. He didn't really think she had changed much over time but she was still a formidable opponent. He could not let her land a punch on him which would be kind of easy for him to do, considering all he had to do was just out speed her.

"Alright brat, you asked for this." Tsunade stated as she stood across from Naruto on their designated battle ground. Naruto formed a large amount of clones and hid within them. "So...you know the shadow clone technique and you can perform it to this amount. Guess you aren't that bad after all." she stated.

"Alright granny, try and catch me!" Naruto stated as Jiraiya rose his hands into the air.

"Begin!" was the only warning they had before Tsunade struck the earth and all the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke gathering and filling the area blinding all of them. Suddenly, someone shot into the air and appeared above Tsunade with an orb of chakra swirling in their hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as the rasengan began make it's way towards Tsunade. As Naruto descended Tsunade side stepped the attack as the Rasengan smashed into the ground creating a small crater. Tsunade reeled back and launched a powerful uppercut sending Naruto into the air. But he turned into smoke. The real Naruto was still hidden within the cloud of smoke that was beginning to dissipate rather quickly. There was small group of clones around him as they made their way to block Tsunade's entrance.

"Guess you're a bit brighter than I thought kid. But this time i'll be sure to hit you!" She stated as she rushed the group of clones. Smashing her way through each and every clone as quickly as she could she finally reached the last Naruto who stood up and smiled at her. "It's over brat, say your prayers!" The clone smiled and waved Bye bye before disappearing into smoke.

"You're right...It is over!" Naruto stated as he crossed his arms opening his eyes to reveal the sage mode hue above his eyes. With his sage mode activated he rushed Tsunade giving her a full sage enhanced punch to the stomach. As Tsunade went flying back he appeared next to her utilizing his new found speed and launched one more punch nailing her into the ground. Tsunade coughed a bit of blood and Naruto thought he might of been to hard on her, but that all changed when the mark on Tsunade's head disappeared.

"That...was no ordinary punch. What was that!?" She asked. Jiraiya smirked a bit seeing Naruto do something even He had not been able to do.

"It's sage mode. You've lost this round Tsunade. Naruto is on a whole different level. Even I doubt I could handle him." he stated as Tsuande's eyes widened. She realized she had been tricked and baited.

"This wasn't set up for me to win...was it." Tsunade asked as she began to heal herself and Naruto shook his head.

"No...we need you to come with us. No matter what it takes. I know you dislike Konoha for what happened to your brother and the man you loved. I know a lot about you and I would need a lot of time to explain why." Naruto stated as he softened a bit. "But the main reason is, I'm not from this point of time. In fact this all happened in my past and I'm changing this as I go along. In my time line. You're the fifth Hokage and some what of a mother to me. Someone I look up to and respect. If you would give me a chance to explain, you'll want to come back to Konoha. I dare say the world itself is at stake if you don't come back."

Tsunade was in total shock. Never mind the fact that she had been tricked. But there was this twelve year old boy with unimaginable power telling her how much the village needed her and how major of a roll she played in his life. A part of her washed over with a bit of relief that she was actually needed and thought of than more than what she had become. Taking her necklace off and putting it around Naruto's neck she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "One more time...I'll believe." she stated. This Naruto kid was destined to wear the necklace and she wouldn't keep it from him.

"Alright kid, you made your point. We'll go back with you." Tsunade stated as Naruto Smiled. "But you need to fill me in on everything. And I mean...everything!" she said as Naruto gulped and nodded once more.

The group began making their way back to Konoha and Naruto smiled to himself. 'Maybe I can do this after all. Maybe I can fix this and make it so we never have to go through that war. Maybe I can save Sasuke and fix this world after all." Naruto thought to himself. Having new found hope, he focused on what he would do when he got back to Konoha.


End file.
